1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing pole holders. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel fishing pole handle support having an earth-penetrating spike which is retractable within the housing of the device so that the device can be safely stowed and transported.
2. Discussion of the Invention
The prior art is replete with devices of various constructions for holding the handle of the fishing pole while fishing from the bank of a lake, river or the like. The simplest of the prior art pole holders typically comprise some type of tubular body within which the pole handle can be placed and an earth penetrating stake which is connected to the tubular body and arranged so that the stake can be forced into the ground to hold the pole in a generally upright position. The more complex prior art pole holders often comprise a body portion made up of rotatably or slidably interconnected members to which the stake is connected and frequently include elaborate locking mechanisms for locking the fishing pole handle within the body portion.
A common drawback of the prior art pole holders is that the earth-penetrating stake, which frequently has a very sharp tip, is exposed during the transport and storage of the device. This can be extremely dangerous since the sharp tip can accidentally puncture the hand or leg of the person transporting the device and can also severely damage seat cushions and other objects placed in the vicinity of the device.
It is this drawback of the prior art devices which the apparatus of the present invention seeks to overcome by providing a highly compact, easy-to-use pole handle support having an earth-penetrating stake which is fully retractable within the pole support housing of the apparatus when the device is not in use. Novel locking means are provided so that the stake portion of the device can be securely locked in either a fully retracted position within the device housing or in an extended earth-penetrating position.